


Not in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, theres no happy ending only spelling mistakes and pain, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a realization.<br/>((this is an idea that's sat with me for a while. i love cecilos and its a lovely relationship and i support it full-on but i thought that maybe cecil pressured carlos into the relationship or that carlos was using ceec as an easy escape or a beard of some sort but u know. i dont think this is canon compliant tbh.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Love

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes

Carlos's breath stutters. His mouth is dry and speaking is painful, but this is something he must say. "Cecil." The name comes out quieter than intended and it hurts to say, scraping along the back of his throat like the sandy Night Vale air has finally made his lungs its own.   
Cecil says nothing, but his eyes are wide and nervous and Carlos can feel is resolution fracture.  
"Cecil," he says again, because it feels important to reiterate.  
"Cecil, I'm not in love with you."  
He sees the exact moment Cecil's heart tears in two, feels tears prick at his eyes, and feels the need to explain what he just said even though there is no need and he knows that Cecil is strong and will someday, maybe not this one, though, bring himself to understand on his own terms.  
But he rushes on anyway, cutting off whatever Cecil had planned to say.  
"I'm so sorry, Ceec, I came to Night Vale as an escape and met you and you seemed so interesting and nice and I thought I could make it work but I can't even though I've tried and I want to so, so much and I hate to break your heart but I just don't feel that way about you-" He breaks off and takes a deep breath, grasping desperately for composure. "When you talked about me, on the radio, I always loved it. I love the thought of you; I loved the thought of love. But I don't think that this will work Cecil. I love you."  
He ignores the tears in his now ex-boyfriend's eyes, the hole that's just opened up in his chest, and turns to walk away.  
It only occurs to him as he leaves Cecil standing there that he had left the Voice of Night Vale himself speechless, and he takes a sort of bitter-sweet pleasure from the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP cecil -did not deserve this


End file.
